


Little Red Riding Cape

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Smut, but not an au, medium self-awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Leon dons his red cape in order to take a basket of goodies to Professor Magnolia and gets fucking lost. Raihan gets to play the part of Big Bad Wolf.That's it, that's all you need to know.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Little Red Riding Cape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this idea's been done before, but would you believe that binging 2 Stupid Dogs is what gave it to me? Since the Red in that show is an idiot who kept getting herself and the dogs lost.
> 
> Anyway I couldn't take this too seriously because of where the idea came from so there's some level of self-awareness in this fic. Enjoy!

Leon’s mother had baked too many goodies for his visit home to Postwick. That much became obvious as the afternoon came around and everyone in the family had already had their fill and more of sugary treats. Being the kind soul that he was, Leon offered to take the leftover goodies to Professor Magnolia, who had come to be almost like another grandmother to him. And despite his family’s protests and (rightful) insistence that he would get lost and that Hop should be the one to take them, Leon donned his old, warm red cape and gathered the sweets into a basket to take on his own. After assuring his family that all would be well and that he wouldn’t get lost this time, Leon left his home.

Before Leon knew it, he was lost.

He had been so certain that he had managed to be going the right way at first. He had even seen the Route 1 sign and everything! Yet somewhere along the line he must have gotten turned around because he was sure that he was now in the Slumbering Weald. Worse yet, the sun was beginning to set and it wouldn’t be long before the already dark forest would be completely pitch black. And it’s not like Leon had taken a torch with him! Or even Charizard! Why would he? All he was going to be doing was bringing a basket of goodies to Professor Magnolia real quick!

He sighed and sat down on a fallen log. There was nothing to it; Leon was lost and he was going to have to call Hop and have his brother come get him. How embarrassing…

Leon had just taken out his phone when he heard a rustling in the trees. He jumped up to his feet, fight or flight instinct hot and ready to take over. And heck, depending on what it was, Leon wasn’t afraid to say that he was absolutely ready to fight off a pokemon all by himself. If he had to. He heard what sounded like a growl from behind and he whipped around to face his incoming assailant.

Only to find Raihan stumbling his way out of the brush, groaning and rubbing his forehead in pain. The relief Leon felt wash over him was immense. It was just his friend and rival! Not to mention this meant that he wouldn’t have to call Hop to come get him!

“Raihan!” Leon called out excitedly.

The man looked up and was clearly taken aback to see the former champion standing there.

“Lee? Why are _you_ here?”

“It’s… Tell me why you’re here first!” Leon thought that maybe hearing his friend’s story would make his sound less stupid. It was a long shot, but one he was willing to take.

“Me? I got bored, so I thought I’d battle some weezing to train up my team.” Oh, that sounded promising! Raihan probably had his Flygon on him, and if that was the case, then maybe he could even take Leon to Professor Magnolia’s before bringing him home! Raihan looked a bit sheepish as he continued. “The Wild Area’s nice and all, but this place is _crawling_ with the things. Besides, the change in scenery is nice. Although I keep hitting my head on tree branches…” Well, that was good. Not that he kept hitting his head, but that the man was clearly thinking his story sounded a bit silly.

Leon chuckled. “Well, I can’t say it’s any worse than why I’m here.” He raised the basket up for Raihan to see. “I was supposed to be taking this to Professor Magnolia. It’s full of sweets and other goodies that my mom baked.”

Raihan considered him for half a second before giving a toothy smirk. “Look at you, Lee! You’re like Little Red Riding Hood!” he gave a laugh. “All wrapped up in a red cape taking treats to your ‘grandmother’. You’re even lost in the forest after dark.” He stepped forward and playfully toyed with the fur lining the cape. “Little Red Riding Cape Leon~” he teased.

Leon laughed with him. “And what does that make you? The Big Bad Wolf? Are you going to race ahead of me and eat Magnolia before I get there?”

The taller man shrugged. “I mean, beating _you_ there would be easy. But I don’t think I’d want to eat a sweet, innocent old lady like her.”

“That’s probably a good thing. Wouldn’t want you to play the part _too_ well.”

Raihan hummed thoughtfully, a tuft of fur still caught between his fingers. “But you know, come to think of it, I _am_ a little hungry…”

Leon briefly raised the basket again. “There’s plenty in here if you want a bite. Probably too much for one person, so I’m sure Magnolia wouldn’t mind sharing.”

Raihan’s free hand traced down Leon’s arm, causing the man to freeze up and goosebumps to rise along his skin. The gym leader took the basket from his hand. Without breaking eye contact, Raihan bent his knees and placed the object softly on the ground beside them.

“You know, Lee, some people say that there’s a lot of…tension…between Red and the Wolf…” the gym leader muttered as he rose back to his full height, towering over Leon. “Or that the Wolf is just a metaphor for another type of predator~” Leon couldn’t help but suck in a small breath as Raihan carefully peeled back part of his cape and leaned in towards his neck.

Then just as suddenly the gym leader sputtered and stumbled back, a bright grin on his face as he tried (poorly) to hold back laughter. “Sorry, sorry!” he giggled. “I couldn’t help it!”

Leon couldn’t help but balk at the taller man as he tried so hard to repress his fit of giggles at his own little joke. Words escaped him, and honestly Leon wasn’t even sure how to feel about the whole situation. What had prompted that?! And furthermore, why did it-

Raihan’s eyes slipped open and his laughter subsided immediately. “O-Oh… Shit… That um…” he cleared his throat and turned his head to the side, eyes only glancing back briefly. “That actually turned you on… Sorry.”

It only took half a second for Leon to realize what he was glancing at and quickly covered the half-pitched tent in the front of his shorts with his hands, mortification coloring his face to match his cape. “Th- It’s your fault, you know!” he shouted indignantly.

“I wasn’t expecting you of all people to actually be into that!” Raihan barked back, trying to justify his teasing.

Leon couldn’t think of an answer that wouldn’t have dug his grave further. “L-Look. Could you just…help me get out of here? I don’t have my pokemon with me…”

Something flashed across Raihan’s face and that dangerous smirk of his returned. The former champion felt himself swallowing involuntarily as another thrill shot down his spine.

“I could…” Raihan admitted. “But considering the circumstances I think I’ll have to be…bribed…into not breathing a word about this to everyone.”

Despite the shiver that threatened to wrack his frame, Leon tried to get in on the joke this time. “The offer of goodies is still on the table.” He nodded to the basket sitting neglected on the ground. “I think there’s some apple pie in there. You like apple pie, right?”

Raihan’s fingertips touched Leon’s face and the former champion lost the battle against that shiver. “Lee, I’m gonna be real;” he leaned in and breathed against his ear, “the only ‘goodies’ I’m interested in right now are yours.”

And just like that Leon was _gone_. He didn’t even have to think about finding Raihan’s lips in order to bring his own to them. It was effortless the way his arms wound around the gym leader’s neck and shoulders, eagerly pulling him down further. Raihan allowed himself to be brought down to Leon’s level and slid his arms around the man’s waist in order to bring them even closer. It was Raihan who brought their tongues into the kiss, a motion that Leon was all too willing to go along with. And it was Leon who traced his tongue delicately and deliberately over one of Raihan’s fangs when they parted for air.

Raihan growled, Leon not knowing if it was more of him playing the part or something far more real, and brought those sharp teeth of his to the man’s neck. It started simple; a hickey or two getting sucked into the base of Leon’s neck. That turned into an array of love nips, which in turn became full on bites as Leon quivered and whimpered in pain and delight against the gym leader.

Now was as good a time as any for Leon to admit that he had always been turned on by the thought of feeling those fangs against his throat.

Too bad he was too busy panting and moaning at the _real_ feeling to say it.

Raihan sure seemed to get the message loud and clear regardless. The gym leader managed to coax Leon onto the ground. He unfastened the cape from the former champion’s shoulders and haphazardly spread it out below them to be a makeshift blanket. Leon made it more difficult by not seeming to care, at least, the way he hurriedly wrapped his legs around Raihan’s hips and pulled him in instead of letting the man work sure seemed to indicate that he didn’t care.

And Raihan had to admit; feeling Leon’s hard-on against his sure was a good way to make him stop caring, too.

“Fuck, Lee!” the gym leader breathed, hips rolling involuntarily against Leon’s.

“That’s the idea, ‘Big Bad Wolf’.” Leon replied, a teasing grin now on his face.

Despite himself, the gym leader had to laugh. “Is it now, Not-so-Little Red Riding Cape?”

“You noticed?”

“How could I not?” Raihan ground his cock harder against Leon’s, making the man moan louder. “Might have trouble gobbling you all up~”

“Oh, please do try.” Leon breathed.

Raihan didn’t need any more permission than that. His mouth clamped back onto Leon’s neck while his hands fumbled with the front of the former champion’s shorts. When he felt them come undone Leon raised his hips to allow the gym leader to more easily tug them and his underwear down to his thighs. Raihan eyed his cock standing tall and naked in the darkness and licked his lips hungrily. He took it in hand and just like that did his best to swallow him down whole.

Leon nearly screamed at the feeling. Fast and sudden, and the head of his cock pressed against the back of Raihan’s throat so easily. The gym leader groaned; a sound that sent shivers down Leon’s spine as much as it vibrated against his length. Raihan wasted no time in pulling back so that only the head was still between his lips. He gave it a quick, teasing swirl with his tongue before diving back down again and beginning to bob along it rhythmically. It wasn’t entirely a joke when the thought crossed Leon’s mind that maybe Raihan could be the _champion_ at sucking dick.

No sooner had he thought that than the man choked and backed off in order to calm himself. Leon brought a hand to his face and coaxed him back up the length of his body in order to kiss him.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Raihan smirked. “You’d rather I hurt you instead.”

It was not a question. Leon blushed. “What if I would?”

“You got lube?”

“I was bringing a basket of goodies to Magnolia’s. Why would I have lube?”

“Fair enough…” Raihan reached down and extracted himself from his shorts. Leon eyed the whole of his length needily. Next time he decided to play fairy tale he would have to remember the kinky versions and come prepared. “Guess I’ll just have to jerk us off.”

Raihan lined them up and grasped both their cocks in one of his huge hands. Despite the ‘not-so-little’ descriptor the gym leader had used, that hand only made Leon feel _tiny_ and that had him shivering yet again.

“Cold?” Raihan asked him.

Leon shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Good. Although even if you were, clearly that would mean I’d just have to warm you up.”

The former champion chuckled. “Is it too late to change my answer?”

Raihan met his lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. “Never.”

Even though the kiss had been soft, Raihan’s hand was not. His strokes were rough from the get-go and Leon melted into the feeling right away. He felt teeth at his throat again and craned his head back in order to allow the man more room for his bites. And bite he did. Leon gasped and groaned as Raihan continued his work. In all his life he’d never been with somebody willing to treat him roughly instead of grovel at his feet during sex, despite him knowing that he would prefer the former. It was a thrill and quite a surprise to find that somebody in his rival, of all people.

But then, Leon would never have expected Raihan to grovel at his feet anyway.

Raihan growled against his throat. A hand made it into Leon’s hair, grasping it firmly between long digits. The anticipation of what was coming was enough to make his cock jump. The actual pull had him moaning louder than ever before.

Leon didn’t last long after that. He couldn’t. Not when his rival was doing everything so right compared to anyone else before him. He came with a whimper, his cum slicking Raihan’s hand and lessening the burn of friction enough that the gym leader met his release only moments later.

Both men lay together gasping and panting for breath. The cool air of the forest at night slowly crept to them, making Leon shiver for a less pleasant reason. When prompted, Leon directed Raihan to the abandoned basket to get them paper napkins with which to try and clean themselves off with. It did the trick well enough, and it wasn’t long before they were both presentable again.

Leon fastened his cape back around his shoulders. “Now, would the Big Not-so-Bad Wolf be so kind as to take me to Magnolia’s so I can drop those treats off?”

“Depends.” Raihan flashed him another grin. “Is that offer of pie still on the table?”

The former champion laughed and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “Of course. And a slice for Flygon too, since I’m sure he’ll be doing the heavy lifting.”

Raihan pressed a kiss to his temple. “You’re too kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! 8D


End file.
